onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby 5
| image = | jname = ベビー5 | rname = Bebī Faibu | ename = N/A | first = Chapter 682 | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Maid; Assassin | jva = | dfcolorscheme = DoflamingoColors | dfname = Buki Buki no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Weapon | dftype = Paramecia }} Baby 5 is a maid and assassin of the Donquixote Pirates. Appearance Baby 5 wears a classic maid outfit that reveals much of her legs, with her bra partly visible. She has been seen smoking a cigarette on multiple occasions. She also carries heavy weapons on her back, including a large rifle, an axe, and a katana. She has long, dark hair and wears dark colored heels. When she arrived at Punk Hazard, she also wore goggles around her eyes, which became partially filled with tears after she began to cry. Upon her arrival at Punk Hazard she was seen carrying new weapons on her back: a large flamethrower and a large gatling gun. Personality Baby 5 seems to be an incredibly emotional person, as she was seen crying and attacking Donquixote Doflamingo at the same time. Despite this, she is still very eager and willing to attack her enemy even in such an emotional state. She cannot say no to anything anyone asks of her to the point where she will marry, help, or lend money to anybody who asks. As a result, she has a debt of 98,000,000 and eight late fiancés. Relationships Donquixote Doflamingo Baby 5 is a member of the Donquixote Pirates, yet she has a grudge against her captain for killing eight of her previous boyfriends. She continuously tries to attack him with fatal blows because of this, albeit without success. However, Doflamingo does not consider it a rebellion, as he assigned her to go to Punk Hazard with Buffalo to assist Vergo right after she attacked him. Buffalo says that Doflamingo thinks of her as a younger sister, and that he is merely protecting her from her own "personality flaws". She refers to him as "Joker" rather than his true name or, as some other members refer to him, "young master". Abilities and Powers As a member of a Shichibukai's crew, she has been shown to be a formidable fighter. She also appears to have a decent level of durability as shown when she is shot with a pistol, only to appear completely unharmed afterwards. She is also strong enough to carry several heavy weapons, that are bigger than herself, with her, and had great jumping abilities, as she jumped off of Buffalo in midair to allow him to rotate himself to blow away the lethal gas weapon, only to land back while carrying all those weapons. Devil Fruit Baby 5 has the power of the Buki Buki no Mi, allowing her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon she likes. According to the fruit description, all of her body is made of weapons. She can transform parts of her body into either blades or firearms, or her entire body into a giant sword or missile for her partner Buffalo to wield and launch, respectively. Weapons Alongside the versatile weapons she can produce from her own body, she also carries on her back what appears to be a Gatling gun and a large flamethrower, as well as a sword strapped to her thigh. She showed great skills in using the Gatling gun, having aimed at Franky Shogun from a distance, with the rounds causing quite some accumulative impact, despite the robot's durability blocked all of it. She bought these on a whim due to her personality flaw and the salesman sweet-talking her into it. History Past In the past, she had eight fiancés. Doflamingo killed all of them and destroyed every city they lived in. Punk Hazard Arc She is seen in Dressrosa when Doflamingo is talking to Vergo. She seems upset with Doflamingo and aimlessly tries to kill him, calling her captain a "lowlife bastard" while a crew member tries to calm her. She is stopped when another crew member shoots her, and when trying to shoot Doflamingo once more, he uses his powers to turn her gun back at her own head. Doflamingo plans to send her to Punk Hazard along with Buffalo. Off the coast of Punk Hazard, Baby 5 and Buffalo are headed to the island. Baby 5 vows to kill Joker when she returns, along with the rest of the town for what he did to her fiancé. She goes on to say that this is the eighth time Doflamingo has killed the man she loved, destroying eight towns in the process. She wonders why he wants her to be miserable. Buffalo, the giant man she is riding on, says that it is Doflamingo's way of being protective, like a big brother. He goes on to say that she needs to learn to say "no" more often. She has a flashback to a sloppy-looking man giving her a flower, calling it love at first sight and asking her to marry him. Baby 5 tells Buffalo that no one can say no to a marriage proposal. Buffalo tells her she gets attached too easily, citing the fact that she reads fifty different newspapers, is too quick to give out money, and is just as quick to spend it. He asks her how much debt she is in. Baby 5 responds that she only owes 98,000,000 and tells Buffalo to drop the issue. Buffalo asks if she could lend him 2,000,000, which makes her think that he needs her. Buffalo tells her that he wants to go to the casino when they return, but Baby 5 tells him she will give him the money as soon as they finish the mission. As she says this, Punk Hazard appears below them. Baby 5 wonders if the gas will go away if she fires one of her weapons. Buffalo tells her that he will take care of it, so Baby 5 jumps off. After she does so, he uses his rotating abilities to act as a fan and dispel the gas. This uncovers the tanker ship, and they decide to wait there for Monet, Caesar, and Vergo when all of a sudden, the tanker explodes. At first they thought it blew up, but then they realize something hit it. They are even more surprised when that something turned out to be Caesar Clown. Buffalo calls Doflamingo to report it, and Doflamingo, while surprised at first, smiles. He orders Buffalo to recover Caesar and return to Dressrosa immediately. Buffalo wonders about Monet and Vergo, but Baby 5 tells him Joker must have his reasons. While going to collect Caesar, Baby 5 sees someone on the deck of the tanker, even though Buffalo thinks that anyone surviving the gas was an impossibility. This person is Franky, using his Franky Shogun. Baby 5 and Buffalo engage Franky in battle, after he tried to shoot Buffalo down. Baby 5 mistakes the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun for a Pacifista at first, but knows Caesar has no interest in human weapons. After fighting Franky, she uses her Missile Girl technique and causes a huge explosion. Major Battles * Baby 5 vs. Donquixote Doflamingo * Baby 5 and Buffalo vs. Franky References Site Navigation de:Baby 5 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Snipers Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:New World Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists